In the construction of new residential and commercial buildings, it is advantageous to use the new building HVAC system during construction to maintain temperature for workers, as well as to dry out any joint compound and paint in the building. However, a new thermostat that is installed before construction is complete could be damaged or stained, and would subsequently need to be replaced. For this reason, new construction contractors often temporarily wire a thermostatic switch to the HVAC system for controlling the HVAC system during the construction phase. Once construction is finished, the temporary thermostatic switch is removed from the HVAC system wiring, and a new permanent thermostat is installed and wired to the HVAC system. The permanent thermostat is thereby maintained free of paint or scratches. Such prior art thermostatic switches for controlling an HVAC system required added contractor labor associated with removing HVAC wiring from the temporary thermostat and rewiring a new thermostat. Furthermore, the thermostatic switch may be exposed to paint and other construction materials, and does not provide the contractor with a HVAC Control apparatus that is durable enough to be reusable without frequent replacement. A need still exists for an inexpensive yet durable HVAC control apparatus that can be easily removed and replaced with a minimum of labor.